


A Silent Promise

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Gabriel is thinking of his disappointment in himself, until Sam comes in to talk to him about what's going on.(MUCH FLUFF)(I tried, okay?)(Yes, this takes place after the episode, so spoiler warning-ish?)





	A Silent Promise

Gabriel was disappointed in himself.

 

It hadn’t been long since him, and the two Winchesters had returned to the bunker. He was already settled in, and was now staring off into space, avoiding his brother and the two hunters.

 

He couldn’t help, but think of how he failed a certain brunette Winchester.

 

_Dammit, I should’ve been there for him._

 

He couldn’t ever forget the younger Winchester. After getting kidnapped by Sleipnir and Narfi, and sold to Asmodeus, he swore to himself that once he’d figure out how to get out of there, he’d find Sam and give every ounce of himself to protect him.

 

But of course, that failed.

 

No, instead he was trapped in Hell for 7 years, and every day, he’d tell himself that he’d get out of there, for Sam, only to have more of his Grace drained, and his psyche more torn.

 

His relationship with Sam had always been needlessly complicated.

 

Ever since that stupid college incident, he knew there was something between them, but neither of them dared tried to figure out what that was. Gabriel always had a difficult time trying to put into words what Sam exactly was to him. The best Gabriel could possibly say, was that Sam was _good_. His soul was so warm, and full of gentle light. No matter what happened to Sam, he always pushed through, against all odds.

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

 

He failed someone whom he’d grown to care so much for.

 

He willingly risked his life earlier today, to save Sam’s life, despite being injured and still hurting.

 

When Sam asked him if he was okay, they both knew Gabriel was lying when he said he was doing ‘swell’.

 

But, Gabriel could sense that Sam cared enough about him to not push him. Not after his outburst earlier that same day.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a swift knock at the door.

 

“Gabriel? It’s me, Sam.”

 

Gabriel smiled softly. Of course it was Sam.

 

“You can come in,” he said.

 

The door opened slowly, and Sam walked in, closing it behind him. Gabriel could tell something was up.

 

“You look a little tense there Sam, did Dean-o say something that worried you?” he asked, trying to keep up his snarky attitude.

 

“No, it’s just…Gabriel, are you okay?” Sam asked.

 

“I already told ya Sam, I’m doing swell.”

 

Sam gave him his bitchface. Gabriel knew Sam didn’t believe him.

 

“Gabriel, it’s just….you were gone for years, and well…I just want to make sure that you’ll be okay,” Sam said in a gentle voice.

 

“Kid, I should be asking you the same thing,” Gabriel said.

 

“T-this isn’t about me,” Sam said.

 

“Sam, this is as much about you as it is me. You were tortured also, you deserve to be looked after too,” Gabriel said. He could let a little bit of his walls drop, just for Sam’s sake.

 

“What I went through doesn’t matter right now,” Sam said, dropping eye contact with the archangel.

 

Gabriel felt a certain fury rise within him. He wasn’t mad at Sam; God, he could never be mad at Sam. He was mad at everyone else, including Dean, for not noticing just how torn apart he really was.

 

“Sam, listen to me. You deserve nothing more than love, and happiness. And I’m sick of you pretending like what you had to deal with doesn’t matter. You can’t even see it, can you? You can’t even see just how wonderful you really are. You have so much love in your heart, that you were willing to forgive me for what I’d done to you so long ago. And I spent all that time hoping that I’d be able to come back, and watch over you, and I couldn’t! I couldn’t protect you! Dammit, I couldn’t…..” Gabriel trailed off, not realizing that tears were streaming down his face. He tried hiding it, ducking his face away from Sam, but the younger hunter saw it anyways.

 

“Oh, Gabriel…” Sam breathed.

 

He felt the bed dip as Sam sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, and Gabriel felt himself be pulled into a soft, warm embrace. Sam’s fingers gently wove through his golden, soft hair and he could hear the gentle breaths coming from him.

 

“You have no idea how happy I was when you came back,” Sam whispered. Gabriel felt his heart flutter from that.

 

“I missed you, Sam. Every day, I told myself that I’d find a way back to you,” Gabriel said.

 

“And now you’re here, and we finally have a chance,” Sam said.

 

Gabriel looked up at him, and Sam’s eyes held so much love and comfort, that no words needed to be said.

 

Gabriel cupped the hunter’s cheek, leaning slowly towards him, and pressing their lips together. It was soft, and tranquil. Peaceful.

 

They let themselves lose each other in the kiss, holding each other tightly.

 

When the kiss finally stopped, they pressed their foreheads together.

 

They both knew they’d take care of each other. Things were chaotic now, but both of them would work towards making it okay again.

 

It was a promise.


End file.
